The invention relates to the field of electronic timers. More specifically, the invention relates to electronic timers for use for determining when a beverage, particularly brewed coffee, is no longer fresh.
In the art, timers are generally known. However, in order to identify a particular timer with a particular beverage container one has to exercise the mental capacity to associate the timers with the beverage container. This can prove particularly difficult when one is performing a variety of tasks that also require a person's attention and the number of beverage containers and timers is large. While the timers could be placed in a physical location near the beverage container, this causes problems if the beverage container is to be heated, such as in the case of coffee, or if the availability of space around the beverage container is at a minimum. Therefore, there is a need for a timer for a beverage container that can be easily associated with the beverage container such that one can easily identify when the beverage contained within the container is no longer fresh.